


Far Away

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolf, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, намеки на отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Дерек ушёл, и Стайлз больше не хочет, чтобы он возвращался.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 18





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614263) by taddle. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8559971

Стайлз не совсем уверен, когда точно появилось это странное чувство в животе.  
Оно простое, как щелчок пальцами. Но оно внутри. Оно тянет, покалывает и согревает.

Лишь только когда Стайлз видит Дерека, он чувствует, что справится с чем угодно вместе с ним. А безвыходные ситуации становятся не такими безнадежными, когда Дерек на его стороне.

Как свет в конце тоннеля.

Но сейчас Дерек исчез из жизни Стайлза.

Вот так.

Он просто взял и ушёл, даже не попрощавшись.

Стайлз ненавидит его за это.

Он ужасно сильно ненавидит его.

А его сердце плачет о нём. Стайлз хочет дотронуться до него, но Дерека здесь нет.

В последние месяцы Стайлз пытается жить, как и прежде. Но чего-то не хватает, и никто из его друзей не понимает, что только Дерек мог вызвать улыбку на губах Стайлза.

Теперь ему приходится разбираться с опасностями без него.

Как и сейчас.

Все действия кажутся бесполезными, пока Стайлз вместе с друзьями упорно борется за победу. Двух альф посетила великолепная идея, что они могут заявить свои права на лес Бикон-Хиллс. И словно этого было недостаточно, они к тому же охотятся на невинных людей, превращая их и оставляя в своей стае в качестве рабов.

Раненый Лиам лежит на земле, пытаясь встать, но его силы на исходе.

Лидия без сознания.

Скотт опустился рядом с одним из побеждённых альф, его сил уже не хватает на борьбу с другим.

Стайлз тоже чувствует себя ужасно. У него рваная рана на виске. Всё его тело болит, но ему всё равно. Он защитит своих друзей во что бы то ни стало.

— Ха-ха, малявка, ты хочешь победить меня? — смеётся альфа и проводит языком по своим клыкам.

— Я тебя не боюсь!

— О, это грустно, — усмехается оборотень и медленно движется в сторону дрожащего Стайлза. — Но я вижу страх в твоих глазах. И я увижу, как он исчезнет, когда ты умрёшь.

Стайлз сглатывает и сильнее сжимает пальцы вокруг рукояти своей бейсбольной биты, которая уже наполовину разломлена. Но теперь это его единственное оружие, помимо сарказма.

Стайлз слышит, как Скотт кричит ему: «беги».

Но он не трус. Если грозит опасность — будет стоять до самой смерти.

— Что ж, ты не захотел, чтобы было по-другому, — рычит альфа и поднимает руку с острыми когтями, которые вскоре будут скользить по телу Стайлза, как горячий нож сквозь масло.

Стайлз жмурится.

Ожидая боли.

Но ничего не происходит.

И тишина вокруг.

Кровь стучит в ушах.

Стайлз осторожно открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как альфа опускается вниз. А перед ним стоит тот, кто пропал из жизни Стайлза на целый год.

— Дерек, — тихо произносит он.

Стайлза трясёт. Его бейсбольная бита падает на землю с глухим стуком. А он шатающейся походкой идёт к Дереку, который смотрит на него с беспокойством.

Вдруг радость где-то глубоко внутри и облегчение перерастают в гнев. Взгляд Стайлза твердеет, когда он выбрасывает вперед руку и бьёт Дерека в живот. Конечно, это не так больно, как хотелось бы Стайлзу. Его силы этого не позволяют.

— Ты засранец! — хнычет Стайлз и оказывается в объятиях Дерека. — Ты грёбаный засранец. Почему ты оставил меня одного?

— Стайлз…

— Нет! Ты ушёл, — слёзы катятся по его щекам, и он утыкается лицом в грудь Дерека, пальцами стискивая ткань его футболки.

Вздохнув, Дерек прижимает плачущего Стайлза ближе к себе.

— Я вернулся и больше никуда не уйду.

«Да», — подумал Стайлз. — «Он наконец вернулся».

Он получил его обратно.

Своего Дерека.


End file.
